


Bądźmy bratem i siostrą!

by irregularpearl



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Family, Fink w końcu dostaje swoją wymarzoną babeczkę, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kontynuacja Fink kontra Carol, spojlery do Big Reveal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Życie Fink kolejny raz ulega dużej zmianie. Po przeprowadzce do Boxmore, tym razem jej świat wywraca się do góry nogami, kiedy poznaje prawdę o swoim szefie. Próbując odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji, Fink nieoczekiwanie zyskuje przybranego brata.





	Bądźmy bratem i siostrą!

**Author's Note:**

> Trzecie już ff z OK KO! Yay! Tym razem jest to raczej zbiór krótkich scenek, obracających się wokół szukania przez Fink tego za czym tak bardzo tęskni. Jest to także kontynuacja mojego wcześniejszego ff _Fink kontra Carol_.__

– Potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze do czegoś, szefie? – Fink spytała zniecierpliwiona. Prawie cały dzień pomagała Profesorowi w laboratorium. Miała już dosyć. 

– Nie. Wezwę Cię – Profesor Venomous odparł chłodno, chwytając jedną z próbówek, pełną zielonej, lepkiej cieczy. 

Fink pokiwała głową. Opuściła szybko pomieszczenie i udała się do swojego pokoju. Przez całą drogę korytarzem szła ze spuszczoną głową, bliska płaczu. Pamiętała czasy gdy relacja z jej szefem wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Kiedyś poświęcał jej znacznie więcej czasu. Nie wzywał jej jedynie gdy czegoś potrzebował. Teraz naprawdę traktował ją tylko jak pomagierkę, kogoś potrzebnego jedynie do osiągnięcia wyznaczonych celów. Zastanawiała się kiedy zaczęło się to zmieniać. Pamiętała, że po jednej z wizyt u Boxmana szef co jakiś czas zamykał się na długo w swoim laboratorium, a czasami po prostu znikał. Wtedy nie było, jednak jeszcze tak źle. Myślała, że sytuacja zaczęła się poprawiać, kiedy przeprowadzili się, ale wkrótce tylko się pogorszyła. 

Otworzyła drzwi do swojego zagraconego prezentami pokoju. Kopnęła wściekle kilka z nich, po czym wzięła znajdujący się pod nimi sznur z prześcieradeł i otworzyła szeroko jedno z okien. Związała włosy i przerzuciła sznur na zewnątrz. Chwilę później stała już pod tabliczką _BOX IT VENOM. _Rzuciła węzeł z prześcieradeł za jeden ze znajdujących się obok krzaków.  Na dworze było już ciemno. Miała nadzieję, że zdąży jeszcze złapać Carol. Przeszła przez przejście i zaczęła konspiracyjnie kierować się w stronę _Fitness Dojo_. Tak, po niedawnej przygodzie, zaczęła co jakiś czas tam się wymykać by porozmawiać i się wyżalić, a czasem trochę potrenować. Choć nie była do końca z tego dumna, polubiła te wizyty. Nadrabiała za ich pomocą to czego jej brakowało i za czym tęskniła. Zapukała lekko do drzwi dojo. 

– Proszę – kobiecy głos zaprosił ją do środka. – O, to ty Fink! Co tam słychać? 

– Część, Carol – rzuciła nieśmiało. – Cały dzień siedziałam dziś w laboratorium. To było takie nudne! Nic tylko jakieś głupie próbówki i kolby! Błe! – wydała z siebie odgłos wymiotowania – Będą śnić mi się po nocy! 

– Co powiesz zatem na trochę wysiłku fizycznego? Może poćwiczymy ten ruch co ostatnio? Co ty na to? – Carol zaproponowała.

– Dobrze – Fink wykrzyknęła ochoczo. – Ale jak już się go nauczę, to wszystko stanie w płomieniach!!! Ahahaha!!! 

– Tak, tak. Już mówiłaś, że wykradasz moje tajne techniki, żeby nas wszystkich zniszczyć. Świat w płomieniach. Płacz twoich wrogów. I tak dalej, i tak dalej – Carol zaśmiała się. 

– Nie śmiej się! Mówię poważnie! – Fink upierała się przy swoim. 

***

Kolejny raz wszystko w jej życiu nagle się zmieniło. Zarówno za pierwszym, jak i za drugim razem nikt nie zapytał jej o zdanie. Po prostu wymagano od niej by się przystosowała. Miała podążać za szefem i nie zadawać pytań. Teraz leżała na swoim łóżku przytłoczona nowymi informacjami. Próbowała jakoś to wszystko sobie poukładać. Okazało się, że szef kiedyś był bohaterem, i to nie jakimś tam zwykłym przeciętniakiem, ale członkiem Punktu. W dodatku, co było chyba jeszcze gorsze, był ojcem KO. Od teraz chłopiec miał ponadto przyjeżdżać tu w weekendy. Fink krzyknęła w poduszkę. Wszystko co się teraz działo było gorsze od najgorszego koszmaru. Zrozpaczona zrobiła to co już od kilku tygodni robiła gdy tak się czuła. Poszła do Carol. 

– Wiesz, Fink. Mi też się to nie podoba – kobieta wyznała szczerze. – Ale obiecałam KO, że pozwolę mu na te weekendowe wizyty. 

– Teraz szef już w ogóle przestanie się mną interesować – wybąkała, po czym usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła płakać. 

Carol zajęła miejsce obok dziewczynki i po prostu ją przytuliła. 

– Jeśli będzie ci tam już naprawdę źle, zawsze możesz zamieszkać ze mną i KO – Carol zaproponowała.

– Błe! W życiu! – Fink wyrwała się z objęć kobiety.

Reakcja dziewczynki rozbawiła Carol.

– Spójrz na tę sytuację pod innym kątem. KO jest teraz twoim bratem – podsunęła nieśmiało. 

– Nie. Szef nie jest moim tatą! – wykrzyknęła. – Nigdy nie pozwolił tak do siebie mówić – dodała drżącym głosem. 

Carol westchnęła. Człowiek, którego kiedyś kochała stał się kimś zupełnie obcym. Nie wiedział czy to możliwe, żeby miał w sobie jeszcze choć odrobinę dobra. Przez jakiś czas chciała wierzyć, że Fink jest dowodem na to, że tak. Zwierzenia dziewczynki dawały jej wyobrażenie tego jakim Laser mógł być ojcem dla KO. Fink opowiadała jej jak ją przygarnął i się nią zaopiekował. Carol wiele razy zastanawiała się czy zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby mieć wiernego sługę, którym z łatwością zdoła emocjonalnie manipulować, czy chciał jednak w jakiś sposób pomóc małej i autentycznie ją polubił. 

***

– Możesz już iść, Fink. Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie – Profesor Venomous odparł chłodno i wygnał ją gestem dłoni za drzwi. 

Stała jeszcze przez chwilę przed laboratorium, chcąc usłyszeć rozmowę między szefem, a KO. 

– Dlaczego Fink nie może z nami zostać? Skoro jesteś moim ojcem, to ona nie jest moją siostrą? – chłopiec spytał zdezorientowany.

– Hahaha! – Profesor zaśmiał się.

Fink przeszył zimny dreszcz.

– Jesteś taki naiwny, KO. Fink jest tylko moim wiernym sługą. Nikim więcej – oświadczył bez cienia emocji w głosie. 

Fink zmroziło. Poczuła ostre ukłucie w sercu. Usiadła obok drzwi do laboratorium. Przecież wiedziała, że tak było. Nie miała złudzeń. A jednak, jednak to bolało. Zacisnęła pięść.  _ Koniec z tym! Już ja Ci pokażę wiernego sługę!  _

***

– Hej! Głupku! Głupku! Zatrzymaj się! – Fink złapała KO na korytarzu.

– Czego chcesz, Fink? – spytał poirytowany. – Nie mam czasu na twoje gierki. Mama zaraz po mnie przyjedzie. 

– Wiem – odparła, po czym umilkła. – Mogę, czy mogę... – chwilę walczyła ze sobą po czym wykrzyknęła. – Czy mogę zabrać się z wami?!!!

KO spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Zastanawiał się w co Fink sobie pogrywała. Potem zauważył jej spuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy. Czyżby płakała? Nagle przypomniał sobie co Profesor powiedział chwilę po tym jak wyszła. Bił się przez moment z myślami, by następnie niechętnie powiedzieć: 

– Tak, możesz – westchnął, czując że jeszcze tego pożałuje. 

***

Carol i KO wkroczyli żwawo do domu. Fink stała chwilę przed progiem. Wahała się. Z jakiegoś powodu bała się go przekroczyć. Nie wiedziała czy jest na to gotowa. Carol uśmiechnęła się do niej i zachęciła gestem dłoni do wejścia. Ku zaskoczeniu Fink KO zrobił to samo. W końcu niepewnie postawiła pierwszy krok i znalazła się w swoim nowym domu. 

– Najpierw zjemy kolację, a potem mam dla was niespodziankę! – Carol rzuciła wesoło, zmierzając do kuchni. Dzieci poszły za nią. Zasiadły ochoczo przy stole. 

Po kolacji, Carol wyjęła z lodówki tacę z babeczkami. Położyła ją na stole i usiadła między KO i Fink.

– Częstujcie się!

***

Profesor uniósł głowę z nad mikroskopu. Zwrócił wzrok w stronę, siedzącego obok KO.

– KO, jak ma się Fink? – spytał nieśmiało. 

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko. W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki.

– Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął radośnie. – Wiedziałem, że jednak ci na niej zależy!

Profesor położył dłoń na czole. Westchnął.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytania, KO – zwrócił mu uwagę zmęczony.

– Fink ma się bardzo dobrze. Na początku było nam trochę trudno się dogadać, ale teraz jest dobrze – chłopiec przyznał, wspominając pierwsze sprzeczki ze swoją przyszywaną siostrą. Długo nie mogli zdecydować kto będzie gdzie spać na piętrowym łóżku. W końcu dał za wygraną i pozwolił zająć Fink miejsce na górze – Pomaga mamie w dojo. Czasami razem trenujemy – KO zamyślił się. Zastanawiał się o czym jeszcze opowiedzieć. – Wczoraj zrobiliśmy w trójkę babeczki. Fink bardzo się na to cieszyła. Cały dom był potem w mące – chłopiec zachichotał. 

Na twarzy Profesora na chwilę pojawił się cień szczerego uśmiechu. 

***

Zmodyfikowany mechaniczny jaszczur wgniótł głowę Fink w ziemię. Po tak silnym ciosie, nie mogła się podnieść. To był koniec. Tak właśnie kończył się jej marny żywot – samotnie i żałośnie. Wtem usłyszała krzyk:

– Łapy precz od mojej siostry! – KO uderzył pięścią mocy w potwora. 

Fink mimo ran zdołała uśmiechnąć się i jednocześnie przewrócić oczami, słysząc słowa chłopca. Poczuła nagły przypływ energii. Wstała na równe nogi, gotowa mu pomóc. Nim, jednak przyjęła pozycję do walki rzuciła ciętą uwagę:

– Dlaczego musisz być taki ckliwy!? Brzydzisz mnie! – zaśmiała się, po czym dała KO kuksańca w bok. 

Stanęli obok siebie, pokiwali do siebie głowami, unieśli pięści i uderzyli bestię prosto w szczękę. Ta pod wpływem ciosu wybuchła i rozpadła się na setki części. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za dobrnięcie aż tutaj!  
PS Fink nie zapomniała o swoim rodzeństwie z Boxmore. Jeśli znajdę motywację, to napiszę ff o rewolucji robotów.


End file.
